Battling for Power
Battling for Power is a story by , set in Slikra Nui. Story Prologue The Gulima had had enough. He staggered to his feet whilst spewing a mixture of vomit, blood, and a tooth or two. He tried to reach for his sword, but his hand couldn't grasp the weapon; he was too dizzy from thirst and being pummeled by the Zendoka. Speaking of which, were was he? The short being got to his knees and scanned the jungle growth for the wretched creature. He slowly regained normal vision just in time to see a yellow foot a split second before the Zendoka's flying kick was executed right in the middle of his face. The Zendoka laughed. "It isn't fun battling for power, is it?" Chapter 1 After stepping through the portal, the Ruler expected to be anywhere else besides his old laboratory. Yet there he was, standing amidst all of the cables, wires, test tubes, and failed experiments. The Ruler sighed. "Karzahni. Well, I won't be opening a portal anytime soon with this junk, so I might as well make the best of it." He strolled over to a control panel, flipped a few switches, and walked off as the enormous laboratory came to life. Lamps and lights flickered on, as well as all the other machines. Meanwhile, the Ruler had stepped up to a stone cube. A small engraving on the side labeled it as TAZAK. The Ruler pressed a button a little ways away, and he was rewarded with a sharp click, followed by a mechanical whirring noise. The front of the cube split and began sliding forward, in the process releasing large amounts of steam. The stone slab eventually slid enough to a reveal a small Shadow Matoran frozen in ice. At the same time, the two sides broke away from the ice and started glowing brightly. All of a sudden, the two sides flashed violently then they ceased to be lit at all. The whole block of ice had disappeared. In its place was a thick cloud of steam. The Matoran fell, knees-first, to the cold stone floor, wings, claws, ugly face and all. The Shadow Matoran fell forward to his knees, weak from the instant thaw. The Ruler knelt down beside the Matoran. "You are suffering from hibernation sickness." Tazak's head rose slightly. "Wha..?" he inquired. "Just kidding." "Oh... I suppose that's kind of funny, he he." The Matoran chuckled crazily as he regained his strength and began to stand up. The Ruler suddenly changed character, and his face went sour with anger. "Well it isn't funny! Now get up and do my bidding, you pile of Muaka dung, before I KILL YOU!!!" Tazak began gibbering nonsense in fear and confusion. "But... I?... I... What?" The Ruler went mental, snatched Tazak up, and threw him through the wall with quite a force. "Do what I tell you to do before I do worse actions!" ---- Kavgon tapped into his data banks. He noticed that some information didn't add up, As if some was missing. He eventually came to a decision: He had found out that some punk of a Toa had a computer disc full of valuable information, information that would assist him in his plan for Slikra Nui... Chapter 2 The Ruler sat at a colossal control panel with large screens showing the security stats along with various other devices and view screens. The only light and sound was the glow of the screens and a few sheets of light of light cascading in from a window, making the many dust particles visible, and the clicking of The Ruler's keyboard. This scene continued, with the only interruption being when the Ruler would pause typing whilst he pondered something; then he would resume typing. This went on for many minutes more, until it was interrupted by the low hum of sound and footsteps directly behind. The Ruler only stopped typing. "Well, well. How did you get past my security system?" The black and white being replied in a strange voice, though menacing all the way: "Impressive DNA detector, Toa." He paused a moment. "For things that register as alive." The Ruler, still not peering behind him, sighed and tapped the last key in the code he had been writing. "I suppose I'll have to be more careful next time." There was only a cold reply. "There won't be a next time." The two stood and sat there a few moments. Then, without warning, the Ruler whipped out a pistol as swung round in the chair to face the one and only Kavgon! The Ruler was first to speak. "So. We meet at last. Any last words before I end your pitiful existence?" "Just one: DIE!!!" Kavgon hurled himself and his large sword toward the Ruler, who skillfully ducked for cover. "By the way, why do you want me dead?" "Don't play with me, I desire the disc!!!" The Ruler ejected a data disk from a nearby computer. "Oh, you mean this one?" he said mockingly. "ARRGGHH!!!!!" Kavgon lunged at the disk, but missed. The Ruler catapulted himself at Kavgon and struck with such force, Kavgon stumbled backwards a few steps. The Ruler began brutally shredding away at Kavgon's chest with his axe. In response, Kavgon grunted slightly and a portion of his armor opened, releasing a heavy blast of sound energy, blowing the Ruler halfway across his building, taking out a few walls in the process. "Now..." Kavgon spoke triumphantly as he walked over towards the pile of rubble the Ruler was buried under, "are you gonna give me that disk or am I gonna have to go in there and get it myself?" The rubble shifted slightly before the Ruler arose from the debris. His mask glowed brightly. Kavgon noticed a heap of corpses for experimentation that lay in a corner. Before long, each corpse rose from the dead. They stumbled and trudged towards Kavgon, some of their eyeballs rolled up inside their sockets, though some weren't because their eyes had rotted away. Kavgon raised his sword to apprehend the creatures as the Ruler walked away, clutching an obviously broken arm in pain. "Minions, ATTACK!!" As commanded, the misfit zombies threw themselves in unison at Kavgon, who skillfully blocked their blows but had to step back to do so. He was so preoccupied with the zombies at his front that Kavgon failed to notice five larger zombies leap from the shadows behind him. The momentum of the first two zombies knocked Kavgon forward into the waiting grasps of the zombies ahead of him. The other three zombies jumped for his legs, tripping him up. Kavgon fell face-forward into the writhing mass of undead bodies, which swallowed him up until every piece of his white and black body was covered by zombies. The scuffle gradually got quieter and quieter after that, until the only sounds were the low moans of the zombies and the constant shuffle of their bodies as they struggled to get a better position. A few suffocating moments later, from inside the mound of bodies came a high pitched shrieking sound. It slowly became louder and louder until it was no longer a quiet ringing but a screaming howl that quickly filled the shafts and corridors of the Ruler's labs. The undead piled off in great numbers, determined to retreat from the being producing the scream. Many zombies were still atop each other when the mountain of rotten flesh exploded, sending chunks of bloody body parts in all directions. Out of the gory mess rose Kavgon, triumphantly smiling. The Ruler had almost escaped out a door when a rotten torso had knocked him to the ground. Kavgon spotted him from across the room. He raised a clenched fist and released it, while at the same time pulling his fist towards himself. The result was that the Ruler was yanked from his siting position to right up to Kavgon's face, if you could call it that. "You don't know much about me do you? Well, for one thing, I don't get exhausted. I have yet to feel the sensation of catching my breath, which brings me to my next point. I'm not vulnerable to oxygen deprivation, Azure." Truly startled for the first time in quite a long while, The Ruler replied, "H-How do know my name?!" Chapter 3 A being colored white and silver walked through the crowd of Matoran in the marketplace, His destination within sight. A few more Matoran body-filled moments later Sabik opened the door to Onaku's Diner with a ding from the bell located on top of the door. He spotted his quarry in a shadowy corner drinking from a flask filled with alcohol. He walked up to the bartender, who was polishing the counter with a rag. He sat down on a chair and placed his arms on the counter, which got him a "Watch the marble, bub, I just got done polishing it" from the bartender. As Sabik removed his arms from the counter top he fought back the urge to send a blade of ice through the Matoran's face. Instead, he gave a forced smile. "Sorry,didn't know. I'll have a plain beer, in a clean glass" He took the beer and headed over to the table where a purple Matoran sat back in his chair, his head enshrouded by shadow, with puffs of smoke wafting from a cigarette. Sabik pulled up a chair and sat down. "Javel, I presume?" The Purple Matoran didn't budge then his eyes "opened". In the shadow two orbs of glowing green energy flickered on. The Matoran leaned forward, smiling. His mask was a wreck. Bullet holes riddled his mask, with jagged rips everywhere. "Yeah, that's me. You Sabik?" "Yes" "I understand your specialty is assassinating important figures, like, say....Vale?" "...Yes, but it will cost you" "I'm willing to offer 50,000 big boys" "Make it 60,000 and we have a deal" "Fine, but he better be dead by tomorrow, he's giving a important speech on law enforcement in the central stadium in the common area" "I will be done" "Make sure it stays that way" Sabik replied, raising from his seat. Characters *A Gulima *A Zendoka *The Ruler *Tazak *Kavgon *Various Zombies *Sabik *Javel Category:Stories Category:Matoran Universe